Recently, nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices comprising memory cells each including a selecting transistor and a memory cell transistor are proposed (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-116970 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-122772).
In such nonvolatile semiconductor memories, bit lines, word lines and source lines, etc. are suitably selected by a column decoder and a row decoder to thereby select memory cells, and make read, write, erase, etc. of information for the selected memory cells.